


Sleep Talk (Dnf)

by Kipte



Series: Dnf oneshots [2]
Category: Dream Team (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crush, Dense motherfuckers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, George - Freeform, Gream - Freeform, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sapnap is best wingman, Sapnap is done with these idiots, Sleep, Sleep talking, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kipte/pseuds/Kipte
Summary: George wants to tell Dream his feelings but is afraid to. Thankfully George has a little habit that might be able to help him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dnf oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163015
Comments: 6
Kudos: 236





	1. I need to talk to someone

George paced the room, knawing at his thumb's fingernail as his mind raced so fast he was getting dizzy. It had been a month since he had moved in with Dream and Sapnap but it had barely taken him a week to realize something about himself. Something he wished would wither and die so he could live his life free from the torture he had been feeling for weeks. 

The torture of liking Dream.

Just thinking the words  _ I like Dream _ was enough to send shivers down his spine and a pool of dread to curl around his stomach like a venomous snake. 

His legs grew tired from the pacing and he flopped down on his bed with a huff shoving his face in his hands. 

This was impossible. He wanted to scream. Scream that he loved Dream just to get it off his chest but he knew better. He knew better than to ruin their friendship. 

But he needed to talk to someone. 

George sighed as he got up.  _ I can't believe im doing this. _

He snuck out of his room and crept over to the room next to his and listened for a second. He didn't want to walk in on him recording, but as he listened he didn't hear a sound. 

_ It's quiet. Shit is he asleep? _

George shifted awkwardly not sure of what to do. Suddenly the door opened and a tall man with light brown hair and dark chocolate eyes leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"Sapnap. I- I thought you were asleep." George stuttered as he realized he had been hoping he was. Maybe he shouldn't tell him. It might make things weird between them.

"Nah, just finished recording something and was just relaxing until I heard you walk up. So what's up?" Sapnap asked tilting his head slightly. 

George pursed his lips unsure if he was really gonna do this. He sighed giving in and looked up slightly to meet his eyes as he fumbled with the bottom of his shirt. 

"I- can I talk to you about something? In private?" He whispered as he looked away a blush starting to crawl up his cheeks.

Sapnap didn't say a word but stepped aside to let George into his room. George walked in and heard Sapnap close the door behind him and lean against it.

Sapnap's room was a mess. Clothes were strewn about without a care in the world and his bed was unmade with the blankets half off the bed.

George sat on the end of the bed looking down at the floor that was in desperate need of vacuuming. 

The younger man opened his mouth to say something but George quickly cut him off.

"I like Dream." George bit his bottom lip. It had just come out. The brit felt his face burn as he slid his face into his hands.

"Well, no shit," Sapnap said simply with a slight hint of a chuckle. 

George snapped his head up narrowing his eyes. 

"What?"

"Dude. It's kinda obvious," George groaned. "Don't worry Dream is oblivious to this stuff. You're good. So how long?" Sapnap left the door and sat next to George and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. 

"Like two weeks ago." He said looking away. 

"No. Not when you  _ realized _ you liked him. How long do you think you've just liked him?" Sapnap asked almost like he knew the answer before George. 

George sat stunned for a second thinking about it.

"I don't know... Maybe... since the beginning?" Having said it aloud it hit the smaller man like a truck. He had liked Dream the whole time but never once realized it. He groaned once more at his stupidity. 

Sapnap hummed in response almost as if to confirm it. "Why don't you tell him?" He suggested. 

George's eyes widened and he frantically shook his head. "What if it ruins everything? Or he doesn't like me back?" He inwardly cursed at how immature he sounded. "Cause I seriously doubt he would like me like that."

"I don't know man but it's worth a shot," Sapnap said with a shrug. 

George fell silent but nodded. He was scared but he could try and play it off as a joke. Their dynamic was one that could make it work. With Dream's constant joke flirting and the constant bit of trying to get George to say he loved Dream, he could simply shrug it off as him joking.

He stood up and awkwardly thanked the younger for the help and advice before slipping out and back to his room to think.

Sapnap looked at the door for a few moments before letting out a hearty chuckle. He would never tell George that he had nothing to worry about.

That Dream had come to him a few days prior saying the same thing about George.

Because if he did that, it wouldn't be as entertaining. 

He felt himself smirk as he wondered how long it would be until they stopped being such dense idiots. 


	2. Sleep Deprived

It had been less than a week since his talk with Sapnap but he had already thought of a plan to tell Dream his feelings without straight up telling him. 

You see George had a habit. A habit of sleep talking in his sleep when he was sleep-deprived.

And George hadn't slept at all the night before.

He was still in his room trying to think of what to do if it backfired which was hard with the drowsiness weighing him down.

He heard a door open and footsteps walk past his room and towards the kitchen. 

Dream.

It was Dream as Sapnap had left to visit family for a few days and wouldn't be back for another 3 days. 

George looked at the clock sitting on his nightstand. It was almost noon so it was pretty early for Dream to be up.

He gathered himself up and walked out the door walking into the kitchen with a yawn. He looked up to see Dream reaching into a cabinet for a bowl but George's eyes stopped at Dreams waist which was now slightly exposed as Dream reached up.

The smaller man swallowed thickly and forced himself to look away before speaking. 

"Good morning." He said simply causing Dream to pause and look over his shoulder. Their eyes met and George could feel himself start to melt as his emerald eyes trapped his own hazel eyes.

The taller man smiled with such warmth George felt his chest heat in admiration and, fuck it, love. 

"Good morning George!" He piped up. Dream's dirty blonde hair was messy and disheveled and his clothes were slightly loose and wrinkled from having slept in them. The sun shone behind him giving him an almost angelic glow that made George want to kiss him then and there.

He bit his lip looking away as he felt his face burn from the thought.

George yawned again feeling tears buildup from exhaustion. 

"Man, you're really tired huh? How much sleep did you get last night?" Dream asked as he sat down at the table and began eating his cereal. 

George wiped the tears with his sleeve and shrugged. "None?" He offered with an embarrassed chuckle. Dream paused his eating and looked up at the small brit concern evident in his eyes making George's heart soar.

"None?" The blonde repeated.

"Yeah couldn't sleep at all last night. Don't know why." He lied. 

Dream frowned and quickly finished his bowl and got up walking over to George who was yawning yet again. 

George froze as a warm hand touched his forehead, looking up to see Dream standing  _ very close _ with the back of his hand to George's forehead, checking his temperature. 

The older felt his mouth dry up as his face grew pink. Dream didn't seem to notice though as his frown deepened. 

"You don't have a fever. You sure you feel okay?" His voice was soft and full of warmth and worry catching George off guard.

"Y-Yeah I feel fine." It came out as a whisper as George became painfully aware of Dream's body heat so close to his own.

Suddenly, without warning, George's feet disappeared from under him and with a yelp felt himself be picked up bridal style. His breath caught in his throat as he clutched onto Dreams shirt and he looked up seeing perhaps the slights blush of pink on Dream's face.

"D-Dream?? What are you doing?" He squeaked as he felt him walk to the living room that was connected to the kitchen. 

"You can't just not sleep, George." He said simply as he placed George gingerly on the couch, but when he tried to stand back up he was stopped by the hand still clutching to the front of his shirt. He raised an eyebrow and the brunette who quickly realized and snapped his hand back embarrassed. 

"Sorry." He mumbled and looked away earning a small chuckle from the taller man. He felt the couch dip beside him and he stole a glance as Dream pulled a blanket that had been hanging on the back of the couch, handing it to George. He took it gratefully his fingers grazing Dream's and felt the electricity crawl up his arm.

Dream sat down, grabbing a pillow and putting it against his leg, patted it softly.

George got the hint and with a deep blush on his face leaned down and let his head hit the pillow and sighed in contentment. 

"Do you want some background noise?" Dream offered, reaching for the remote. George nodded as he snuggled into the warmth of the blanket.

Dream turned on the TV scrolling through and deciding to go to YouTube, scrolling even more through the recommended. He settled on one of their friend's newer videos and settled on the couch more as George felt his eyelids droop. 

As the video played and his breathing became more even George realized what was happening. He hadn't realized it was gonna happen this soon. He had thought it might happen tonight and felt a tinge of anxiety and panic. However, it was quickly masked by the exhaustion, and George let himself slip into sleep with one last thought.

_ Oh well. Whatever happens, happens.  _


	3. Fucking Finally

Dream sat on the couch, worried and flustered. He was worried about his best friend who apparently was having trouble sleeping, but he was also incredibly flustered about his best friend who was also his crush snuggled up next to him with his head on his thigh.

George had fallen asleep relatively quickly easing some of Dream's worry but he still couldn't help but wonder what had kept the shorter brit up.

As he thought he began absent-mindedly running his finger through George's pool of brown hair. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of mumbling rolling off of George's lips. He stilled himself and listened quietly chuckling to himself. He loved it when George sleep talked. It was so cute and it made Dream's longing for his friend increase tenfold. 

"...Clay..."

Dream stiffened slightly at the sound of his real name. He looked down at George to find the brit's eyebrows knitted together in frustration. 

Was George having a nightmare about him? Dreams chest hurt at the thought of George being hurt because of him. He bit his lip and tried to soothe him by playing with his hair again. It appeared to work as George's face softened a small sigh escaping his lips. 

"..You.."

Dream raised an eyebrow as he continued to listen.

"I love you, Clay." The words were so quiet that Dream almost missed them. Almost. He stopped. He stopped moving. He stopped breathing. He stared at the man below him his face burning as he watched George smile just the slightest in his sleep. Dream's heart soared and he felt light. He didn't want to leave this moment. He relaxed and just sat there listening to the soft rhythmic breathing that bounced around the room. He sighed in content knowing what was gonna happen when George woke up a smile stretching across his face. 

George awoke with a quiet groan feeling his head against something soft. He opened his eyes and found himself looking up and a sleeping Dream above him. He turned his head to look at the clock and winced when he read it. It was a little after 5 in the evening which meant he had fallen asleep for about 6 hours. He sighed as he cursed himself for staying up the night prior. His eyes widened as he had remembered why he had done so and slowly looked back at Dream.

Did George say it?

If he did, did Dream hear it? Or had he fallen asleep before the words tumbled out, if they had? His mind was racing but was brought out by a low rumble in his stomach. He realized he hadn't eaten anything all day and he sighed once more. 

He forced himself to get up careful not to wake Dream up and quietly sauntered over to the kitchen for a snack. He searched the fridge and settled on having a ham and cheese sandwich. As he made his food he didn't hear Dream wake and get up from the couch. Nor did he hear him walk into the kitchen. 

"What are you doing?" Dream asked making George jump. Dream laughed his signature wheeze as the brit turned around his eyes wide and his right hand clutching his chest. 

"Dream! You scared the shit outa me!" He complained loudly a false frown on his face. 

Dream straightened himself and relaxed as he looked back at George. The older tensed at his gaze and turned back around to finish what he was making.

Dream noticed how George's hair was ruffled most likely due to him playing with it while the shorter man slept. He also noticed how the brunette's shirt hung off his shoulder and was showing off his perfect pale skin and Dream found himself wanting to kiss it. But he needed to wait. 

"How did you sleep?" He asked as George turned around holding his now complete sandwich. He paused before biting into it and chewing it for a moment. 

"Um, good actually. Thanks, I needed that." He said with his mouth full, swallowing before giving a soft laugh. 

"Hmm. I'm glad." He hummed as he watched George take another bite.

"You know you talked in your sleep." He blurted although it was calculated. 

George choked on his food.

He struggled to swallow clearing his throat once he did. He looked up at a now smiling Dream with wide eyes.

"What? What- What did I say?" He asked quietly, nervousness spilling off his tongue. 

Dream paused debating whether he wanted to tease George or not. But when he looked into George's eyes and saw the panic and worry, he melted and couldn't bring himself to do so.

"Eh, nothing bad." He started. George turned around and began cleaning up the food in an attempt to hide his relief. But at the same time, his chest hurt. He had really wanted him to know but he supposed it was better than ruining their friendship. He opened his mouth to say something but was silenced as hands slid onto his hips and held on. He gasped as he felt Dream lean down to rest his head in the crook of George's neck.

"D-Dream?!" George tensed up unsure of what to do. His heart was beating fast and it quickened as he felt Dream begin to rub mindless shapes with his thumbs. 

"In fact, what you said was quite good." He whispered. George shivered, feeling his hot breath on his neck. He tensed up even more as he felt warm lips just barely graze his skin. His face burned and his heart was racing as he let out a shaky breath.

"Did you mean it?" Dream was right beside his ear now and George bit his lip. The thought of playing dumb crossed his mind. It was clear that George had in fact confessed in his sleep and George knew Dream was just fucking with him but he couldn't hide it anymore. He slowly nodded staring at the counter afraid to turn around and face Dream.

Dream took a step closer, his chest pressed up against George as he snaked his arms around his waist humming happily into his neck. 

George was not catching on however and he gripped the counter in frustration. 

"Stop it." He whispered. Dream listened and froze. Had he taken it too far?

"This is cruel," George continued as Dream now grew confused. George turned around staring dead ahead, refusing to look Dream in the eye. "I'm serious Dream. Please don't tease me like this. I know you don't feel the same but please don't make fun of me." George was looking down and was fidgeting with his shirt. He blushed as he realized how close they were. Dream was silent but he moved his left hand to rest on George's waist again and his other hand cupped his cheek and pulled his face up to his as he leaned down.

George's eyes widened as Dream stopped centimeters away from his face his eyes half-lidded. George looked up until they met with Dream's his eyes dripping with adoration and what George wanted so hard to believe was love. 

"Clay..." Dream shivered as his name dripped like honey from George's mouth. "What are you waiting for?" George whispered in a sudden act of boldness. 

"Permission." Dream whispered back. Now it was George's turn to shiver as he felt Dream's breath against his lips and lost control. He didn't say anything. He simply leaned up the last bit their lips finally connecting. Dream responded immediately gripping George's waist and pulling him into him more. George wrapped his arms around the taller's neck to pressed his lips harder into Dream's. They moved in unison as their lips locked together. It felt perfect as they melted into each other's touch and warmth. 

Dream bit the brits lip gently earning him a quiet moan from George who happily parted his lips for the younger. Dream hummed happily into the kiss as he slipped his tongue inside exploring every inch of the wet cave. George was melting and he could feel his legs starting to give way as he laced his fingers into the dirty blond hair that he was so fond of.

As if Dream sensed it his hands dropped to the back of George's thighs and hoisted him up placing him on the counter without breaking the kiss. George instinctually wrapped his legs around Dream crossing them at the small of his back. Dream reached up, grabbing George's hair, and pulled lightly causing another moan to escape his lips. They broke apart to breathe and look at each other. They were both flushed, hair a mess, and lips swollen from kissing. Dream smiled as he leaned his head against George's neck again as George softly played with his hair.

"I love you, Georgie." He whispered happily. 

The shorter man's eyes widened as the words flowed into his ears. He had heard it from Dream plenty of times before but this was different. There wasn't anyone watching and there had been so much meaning behind each word. He silently clung harder to Dream as his face burned.

He turned his head and pressed his lips against Dream's cheek before saying, "I love you too, Clay." As he leaned back to look at Dream he burst out laughing at the sight. Dream was bright red staring at George in shock his fingers hovering over where George had kissed him. "You flirt with me all the time and just passionately made out with me, but I kiss you on the cheek and it makes you speechless!?" It was hilarious and George laughed one of his most genuine laughs causing Dream to smile as well.

George managed to calm himself. "I'm so glad I told you." He smiled flustered looking away.

"And I'm glad I listened. I almost brushed it off but decided to take a chance." Dream smiled as he gave George another quick peck on the lips before helping him off the counter a thought lingering in each of their heads.

_ I gotta thank Sapnap.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading if you made it to the end! I still have plenty of ideas so be on the lookout for more! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while and I think it came out pretty good! This became so much longer than I intended but overall I'm proud of it! ALSO!! Uhmmmm thank you guys so much for the love and support on my first fanfiction I literally couldn't stop smiling so thank you!! :D


End file.
